A new sister
by Humanities strongest
Summary: there's a new Elric in town, but what happens when she reveals her darkest secret to the "Flame" alchemist? will she be burned like an inhuman creature, or will she stick around to keep on living?


Chapter One – The New State Alchemist

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office, flipping through recent files he never had a heart to get to. Stacks of unsigned documents littered his desk, making himself look shambolic and unorganized. But of course he always was. A few stacks of books were piled around his desk, alchemical or not. It wasn't a very good day for the Colonel; he had just been informed by General Hakuro over the military phone line about the upcoming State Alchemist Exam. An event the man really didn't care for at the moment, but accepted his superior's orders.

General Hakuro sent the participant list over to Mustang's office, hoping he'd pick a certain contestant to sponsor. It was a pretty long list, it contained alchemists from all over the country. One was Ishvalan, but the flame alchemists knew he wouldn't stand a chance since Amestris still didn't count Ishvalans as humans. Another was a Cretan, another a local Amestrian, Xing, Aerugo, and Drachma. The names were unknown and long, something the Colonel hated about looking for a prestige alchemist.

Roy skimmed the small mass of pinned papers, searching for names and descriptions about that young, middle-aged, or old alchemist. On the left of each name was a small, black-and-white picture of the experimenter, making it just the slightest easier. As the man ran his finger down the final page of the disordered stack, his idly eyes focused on one particular name. One he hasn't seen in a while, or in a week… Elric.

The young and proud womanizer smirked and folded back the papers, making it as neat and tidy as possible. The Flame Alchemist wondered why someone by the name of Elric would be attending the upcoming event. The Elric brother's mother died, they never spoke of any relatives, so the Rockbells took care of the two. The boys' father had left them when the two were only young toddlers, leaving an undetectable tracing of his return. So, who was this _Elric_? Could it be someone acting like on the two brothers, hoping to obtain wealth from the military? Insane, the name was not that of Edward or Alphonse. It was different, feminine.

Mustang ran a gloved hand through his black hair, his eyes dark as they were lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed that a fellow soldier walk in his office and hand a small slip of paper to his loyal First Lieutenant, who saluted in sync with the soldier. After the unnoticed soldier wandered out of the office, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye steadily walked up to Roy.

"Sir." The woman saluted with precision, her facial expression masked and blank. Roy's thoughts rang out, reality smacking his face. He glanced up at Hawkeye.

"Yes, what is it?" he hadn't noticed his voice was warn-out and horse.

"Sargent Murrow reported that someone is willing to meet with you." Riza's voice was flat, the perfect soldier.

Roy raised an eyebrow, then looked at his work in front of him. "Tell him to beat it, I'm busy."

"The message is urgent, sir. An Elisha Elric."

Elisha Elric. The name second to last on the evented list, someone he was interested in meeting shows up like a lost pup. The man flashed a signature smirk on his lips.

"Then tell the kid to come in."

Riza nodded, heading for the office doors. She was interested in the child as well, having the same surname as the Elric brothers. Never had they once mentioned another relative, nor a sibling. This would be an interesting occasion, Hawkeye just hoped no one but the Colonel took her under order. Roy Mustang was a good man, he would protect the new soldier. He did for the brothers.

When Roy looked up he saw a rather frazzled young woman; almost a spitting image of Patricia Elric. He could clearly see that she was having a tough time trying to carry all the uniforms, papers, books and from what Roy could see a small note book being clutched in a metal hand. Roy had just jumped up when the young lady dropped all her stuff in the chair that was sitting in front of Roy's desk, and once again he was happy he put it there, when Roy looked up the solider was at attention and saluting, so he saluted back and told her to sit down in the other chair and in the process of closing the door he told Riza to phone the Elric brothers and tell them to come to his office immediately. When he sat down he met the young woman's eyes; Roy could see the depth of the pain this girl had felt and was instantly amazed that she even survived on the streets; just as he was about to sit down the young lady stood and introduced her self

"Sir? Um my name is Elisha Elric um I'm the new state err I mean I want to be a new state alchemist; also I'm the sergeant that was just transferred to you"

"What do you mean you were transferred to my command?! I was not informed of this change." exclaimed Roy.

"Sir it is probably in that folder lying under all that paper work you never got around to doing." said Elisha while standing up to investigate the great clatter she heard outside the office door.

But just as her hand reached the door knob the door fly's open and when everything settled Roy saw that Elisha had a gun pointed right at Edward's chest; but during the fight Elisha's gloves came off and everyone saw that she had a metal arm, as she picked up her gloves Roy realized that she was blushing profusely and he walked over to Ed, Roy meant to grab him by his shirt but actually grabbed Ed's glove and ripped it off. When Elisha saw that Edward had a metal arm to she stopped blushing and returned to her normal skin color of tan. When Elisha turned around Roy saw that she had tears in her eyes and when Roy got up to console her he lightly touched her back and all of a sudden Elisha sank to her knees crying uncontrollably in pain. When Roy asked her what's wrong she just shook her head unintelligibly.

"Elisha what's wrong? Please tell me I 'm worried about you" Said Roy as he cradled the hurt young woman in to his shoulder. Finally when she was ready Roy helped her stand up and while Ed and Al were telling Riza to bring his car around, Roy gently laid his lips on her forehead in a tender kiss of love and affection.

"Oops; guess I cried all over you uniform sir." mumbled Elisha

"It's ok and please call me Roy it's easier to answer to than sir" answered Roy."Elisha what's wrong with your back? Tell me that's a direct order sergeant "

"That's the thing I can't tell you I have to show you"mumbled Elisha.

Chapter 2-cursed or gifted?

On the way home Roy starts a conversation with Elisha

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"Err…nooo why do you ask" said Elisha while Riza heard the short conversation she decided to intervene

"Mustang likes to take care of his soldiers, that means that if you don't have a place to stay he will offer up one of his many rooms in his house for you to stay in instead of making you rent a place from the military hotel."

"Thank you lieutenant Hawkeye" said Roy

"Sorry sir"said Riza

"That's ok Hawkeye" Roy said as he rolled his eyes sarcastically while looking at Elisha

"So do you want to rent a room or do you want to live in a room rent free?" as Roy

"Um I'll take rent free I don't have enough money for rent "mumbled Elisha

"Good that means you'll live at my place for a while great" said Roy

"What?! No I could hardly put you out of your place "

"It's fine besides I have too many rooms that I don't feel like cleaning anyways"

"Sir your home "said Riza

"What, oh thank you lieutenant Hawkeye" said Roy as he got out of the car and helped Elisha out of the car and supported her to the front door then with Ed's help got her up stairs and in a bedroom and on a bed .And just as Ed was closing the door Elisha called out to him

"Ed?"

"yes"

"could you come here a minute?"

"sure"

"you know what a human transmutation circle looks like right? Well could you draw one on the floor in front of the bed?"

"What. No I do not want you to activate it unintentionally "said Ed backing up to the door warily

"Do not argue with me is that clear? do as I say, draw it!" yelled Elisha out of pain and frustration

"Fine. But do not ask me to activate it "said Ed meekly as he knelt down to draw it on the floor in chalk. when he was done Elisha asked him to go get the colonel while he was gone Elisha limped over to the stack of clothes and what not grabbed her knife and cut her palm open when Ed and Roy got back they saw Elisha crossed legged in the floor inside the circle. When they walked in Elisha put her hands on the transmutation circle's edge and activated it when the transmutation was done they saw Elisha with her uniform torn in shreds and hovering over the floor when they looked up they looked up they saw great black wings as these wings unfurled they saw that this was her back and that there was a transmutation circle on her back.

"So this is why you were in so much pain when I touched your back." Said Roy with awe in his voice

"Yes" Elisha stated

"Oh my god Elisha you're bleeding from your shoulder" exclaimed Ed

"Yeah so what?"Questioned Elisha

"Well it looks infected" said Ed sheepishly

"yeah, let me show you something" said Elisha as she clapped her hands and placed them on the bloody wound with a flash of blue light, a loud bang and a scream of pain when the light and smoke died down they saw Elisha kneeling on the floor and panting in pain.

"Elisha ar…are you ok? Do you need something?" asked Roy quickly and worriedly

"Yeah some hot water and some ice as well as some bandages and a bottle of brandy think you can get all that flame boy?" said Elisha with Ed snickering in the background.

"What do you need brandy for sergeant?" asked Roy

"A drink duh. No in all seriousness I'm going to use it for sanitation. Any questions?" said Elisha sarcastically as she picked up all her uniforms and clothes and laid them out on the bed and started to fold some and place them in the dressers and hang some up in the closet when she was done putting all her stuff away she decided to explore the house.

"What the hell are you doing down here? You should be resting in bed" Al exclaimed in surprise.

"Why don't you make me?" Elisha asked sarcastically

"Um because you're a woman" Al said turning back around to the cupboard reaching up to grab a glass for the water.

"So? What's that matter?" Elisha asked curiously

"Well a man should not force a woman to do something they do not want to." Al said

"Humph like that ever stopped someone on the streets." Elisha said quietly before walking back to her room, only to see Roy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She exclaimed surprised and slightly worried.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh … um… ok?" She said before lapsing in to awkward silence.

5 minutes of awkward silence later-

"Sir there's been an attack on central command." Riza told him barging in to the room breaking the awkward silence to that was there before.

"Thank you Hawkeye I'll be right there"Roy answered

"No… We'll be right there." Elisha said correcting him and tossing on a jacket before going down stairs.

"But you shouldn't go. You're injured"

"I was injured." Elisha corrected impatiently


End file.
